Demon Eye
by ThatAnonBastard
Summary: Naruto died 2.5 years ago in the 4th Great Shinobi War. The Alliance won the war, and have been living peacefully. It has been 2.5 years since Naruto's death and people are still trying to move on. Sakura, however is the most heartbroken one of them all. What happens when they get a sudden visit from a mysterious stranger? NaruSaku. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Eye**

Prologue

Naruto struggled as he tried to get up from the impact of Obito's newfound Jinchuuriki powers. The strength of the Ten Tails proved to be too overwhelming for the Nine Tails' Jinchuuriki as Kurama's power began to leave his body. His Bijuu mode faded away, leaving a tired blond with his Sage mode still intact. Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked up into the menacing Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes of Obito Uchiha.

"Why do you continue getting up? What are you fighting for?" questioned the Ten Tail's Jinchuuriki. "Is it for your friends? For this world?"

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Listen...eventually your friends will stab you in the back and your love for this world will slowly rot into hatred. You should already know these things by now. The village, and even Sasuke, have already forsaken you once...and your love for Jiraiya manifested itself into hatred. You're already walking down the same road as me. All that pain. That hate. Before you realize it, it will all someday change you. Nothing but pain awaits you down this road you're traveling on." said Obito, trying to waver Naruto's determination as much as he could.

"Your friends may betray you again." he said as he looked at the visible guilt on Sasuke's battered and bruised face. A look he hadn't seen in a whie. "The alliance may feel the need to instigate another war and the odds are stacked against you coming out on top against me." Word after word, he spat his cruel perception of reality at Naruto, believing that the blond's determination was long gone by now.  
"So you have no valid reason to fight for this world. Soon, it will cease to exist. So why do you insist on fighting?!"

With what little energy Naruto had left, he pushed himself up onto his feet, back still hunched over from pure exhaustion.

"Because it's my ninja way."

The eyes of Juugo, Sasuke, and Obito flew open as they heard those word escape the blond's lips.

"I don't go back on my word, because that's my ninja way."

Hearing Naruto's words, the raven-haired Uchiha dragged himself to his feet and stood next to his long lost blond friend. "Let's put an end to this, Naruto."

"Yeah!"

Both released their ultimate beast-like powers. As Sasuke's Susanoo merged with Kurama's power, the Naruto said "I'll take a nice, long sleep tomorrow...when I can dream on my own!".

What started to form with the two boys' powers surprised Obito. What he saw was Sasuke's Susanoo wrapped around Kurama's chakra cloak as if it was an armor. The energy radiating from this immense power was overwhelming, as the entire Shinobi Alliance could sense it. Hashirama and Madara even stopped mid-battle to look in the direction that was the source of this newfound power.

What everybody saw an enormous beast, composed of what appeared to be an enlarged Kurama, wearing armor that was made of pure Susanoo. As the boys floated in the center of the head of Kurama, Naruto said "Alright, Sasuke. Our moves have to be in sync, or else your Susanoo won't be able to keep up with Kurama's power.".

"Don't underestimate me, Naruto."

With that confirmation, the two boys charged ahead at Obito, who was starting to get excited, but also slightly worried.

Far off in the distance, as more and more Shinobi's chakra got consumed by the monstrous tree, Sakura and Tsunade continued to heal each and every one of them to ensure that none of them would die.

While Madara continued his battle with Hashirama, the surrounding ninjas watched in awe.

"I can't believe this is how the great 1st Hokage fought with Madara Uchiha."

"Incredible."

"Man, our predecessors didn't play around."

Hashirama shot some wood at Madara, who sliced it off with his Susanoo. Knowing this would happen, Hashirama sent a second piece of wood under the ground at the same time as the first piece and shot the underground piece out from under Madara's feet. The root wrapped around his feet and tossed him into the air. Hashirama saw his chance and went for another wood style attack, while keeping his Susanoo busy with other wood attacks. Madara saw Hashirama's attack coming, and quickly formed a wood style barrier to shield himself.

They both landed on the ground, with Madara standing on a tall rock, and Hashirama standing in front of it. Madara looked down at Hashirama, while Hashirama looked up at Madara. Both of the two warriors were giving it their best.

"You forget, Hashirama. I have wood style as well."

"You still never gave me an explanation as to how you survived and how exactly everything has come to this."

"Is there really a point in explaining this to you, old friend? We're both resurrected corpses. Our lives have already left their mark on history. We don't even belong here. Soon, the tree will unleash its power, but before that happens..."

Madara looked in the direction of the battle between Obito and the two boys.

"It's time for me to act. It's now or never. I'll release my trump card."

Madara quickly sped off towards Obito, completely ignoring Hashirama and his battle.

"Madara, wait!" Hashirama followed after Madara.

"There's no time, Hashirama. We'll have to hold off this battle."

"What are you doing-"

"There's no time, Hashirama! I have to do this quickly."

Hashirama continued to follow Madara.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be having trouble dealing with Obito. While the boys seemed to sync their energy perfectly to control Kurama with Susanoo, their speed did not increase in any way. Their Bijuu bombs had much more power due to the added power of Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Susanoo combined into Kurama's power mixed with Naruto's energy, but it was pointless since Obito's speed was too much for them to handle. Obito dodged and evaded all of their attacks with ease.

"Your power seems to almost match mine, but you won't touch me with that speed." Obito's arrogance started to anger Naruto.

Both boys were exhausted. This power fusion wouldn't last much longer. The blond Jinchuuriki gritted his teeth. Pictures of his loved ones came back to him.

_"Father. Mother. Pervy Sage. Nagato. Itachi. Old man Third Hokage. Iruka-Sensei. Kakashi-Sensei. Everybody. Thank you for all you've done. Every one of you has made me who I am today. I wouldn't as strong as I am, physically or mentally, if it weren't for you guys. I'm not only fighting for myself, I'm fighting for you and the entire ninja world."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto's determination brought back an intense adrenaline rush throughout his body that pumped his energy and his exhaustion wore off. The same couldn't be said for Sasuke, however. The raven-haired Uchiha was on the verge of collapsing, but the look on his face was enough to tell that he was doing his best to keep pushing forward. The blond Jinchuuriki channeled some of Kurama's power into Sasuke to refuel his energy.

Obito had a menacing grin on his face that angered Naruto.

"It's almost time for the flower to bloom. You haven't been able to stop me. It seems as if your resolve wasn't strong enough, after all. Sasuke, you've been a major disappointment. I expected better from you, but you've gone and joined hands with the Leaf. I don't know what made you change your mind, but it's pointless to turn back now. Soon, we'll all be free of guilt, pain, and sorrow. Say goodbye to this world, Naru-"

A hand with a black glove covered Obito's mouth. In a second, Obito's energy was being drained at an enormous rate.

"M-Madara? You-" Obito muffled.

"It's the end of the line for you, Obito. There isn't much time until the flower blooms. I can't let that happen."

This statement surprised everybody as their eyes flew open.

Hashirama was in utter shock. "Madara, what do you mean you can't let that hap-"

"What I mean, Hashirama, is that this plan was all a cover-up. Don't interfere. Trust me. Let me do this."

Madara slowly started to lift his hand away from Obito's mouth, and it looked like Obito's and the Ten Tails' power was being pulled.

"This is Nagato's jutsu! He uses that to pull away a person's soul! How can Madara pull out the Ten Tails' chakra! That is enormous!" Naruto yelled.

"Must be because of the 1st Hokage's cells that are amplifying his abilities. Not to mention, he's an Edo Tensei. His chakra doesn't deplete." Sasuke was quick to observe.

"Ningendo!"

With one last pull, Madara pulled out the now white-haired Jinchuuriki's power along with the Ten Tails. The chakra seemed to float in the air. Madara activated his Rinnegan and the energies of Obito and the Ten Tails flew straight into Madara's body. A huge burst of energy could be seen from all over the battlefield.

"W-What is this?!"

"This must be that Madara's jutsu!"

"It's so bright!"

"I feel such an enormous chakra!"

"Is that the Ten Tails?"

The light faded away, leaving a huge crater in the ground. What could be seen floating in the center was the figure of a shirtless, white-haired Madara, with cracked skin, holding a staff in his hand, as he looked down at his feet. The face of Hashirama on his chest had also transformed into a more cracked state.

All of them were on guard, as Madara was doing nothing but motionlessly floating in that spot for about 10 seconds.

Suddenly, Madara's head snapped up to reveal his new eyes. Both of his eyes had transformed into the eyes of the Ten Tails.

"This was his plan all along. He wanted to kill that man and take the Ten Tails from him so he could control the Tsukuyomi on his own!" Hashirama stated.

"You bastard! It's people like you that are ruining our world!" Naruto yelled.

"This power." said Madara, in a voice that appeared more like a deep growl than a human's voice.

"This power. It's enormous. So this is what it feels like to be the Ten Tails' Jinchuuriki."

"Madara! You must stop this! There is a better way!" Hashirama persisted.

Tobirama disagreed. "Stop it, brother. There is no use. We'll have to fight him."

"But-"

"Susanoo!"

The ground started to rumble and everybody could feel an intense and evil chakra rising from all around them, with the source being Madara.

A collosal blue set of chakra armor started to appear around Madara. It was many times larger than Madara's previous Susanoo. Transparent blue plates of armor started to fade into existence and form around Madara's body and took on the form of a four-legged animal that made even his full Susanoo look small. Madara started to fly upwards into the center of the set of armor.

The Susanoo armor started to take on the shape of the Ten Tails' body, with extra armor on top.

"This is his Tailed Beast Transformation mixed with his evolved Susanoo!" Sasuke stated.

The ninjas all around the battlefield were starting to lose all hope.

"There's no way we stand a chance against this."

"This is hopeless."

"Everybody! We mustn't lose hope! We can't give up without trying!" Hashirama gave his pep talk.

"My power isn't complete yet. There is one more thing I'm still missing." Madara said.

"Madara! You can't-!"

"The two remaining Jinchuuriki are on this very battlefield. This makes my work very easy."

Naruto's and Bee's eyes shot open at this.

Tobirama was enraged. "Don't tell me you're going to-"

"Naive as ever, huh Tobirama? In this world there is no right or wrong. We simply do what we must in order to get what we need. The truth is that even if Obito wanted to, he couldn't have stopped the flower from blooming. The only way to cut down this tree is to attack it with the power of the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. In order to achieve that power, all of the tailed beasts must be gathered into this body. Small traces will not suffice. With these eyes, I don't even need to summon the Gedo Mazou to absorb your chakra, Naruto."

Before Naruto could even react, Madara's Susanoo hands went so fast they were barely a blur even to Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

With one punch, the mixed power of Naruto and Sasuke broke, as both boys fell to the ground exhausted and unable to recover from the impact.

Other ninjas were attacking the Ten Tails Susanoo but it was having no effect. Madara grabbed Naruto with his Susanoo hand and brought him close so he was near Madara's original body.

"Damn, you. M-Madara!" panted an exhausted Naruto.

"No need to worry, Naruto. Just surrender and give up. You stand no chance."

"I'll die before that happens."

"That...can be arranged." Madara flashed his eyes, which began to glow. Naruto could feel his energy being drained as he looked into the eyes of the enraged Uchiha that floated before him.

"Rinne-Ningendo!"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto's Bijuu mode disappeared and his body went limp.

The entire alliance, unable to do anything, watched in shocked at what just happened.

A burst of yellow chakra started to get sucked into Madara's body from Naruto's lower abdomen.

As Madara absorbed Kurama's power, his Susanoo started to glow a fiery yellow. The Susanoo's face grew prints of whiskers and the mouth became jagged like sharp teeth.

The Ten Tails let out a loud roar that shook the ground just with pure chakra radiation.

Madara let go of Naruto's limp body, which fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: **SPOILERS ON HERE. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT THE STORY SPOILED. I SUGGEST NOT READING IT, BUT IF YOU'RE A FANFIC READER LIKE ME WHO JUST DOESN'T CARE ABOUT KNOWING THE STORY BEFOREHAND, THEN KNOCK YOURSELF OUT.**  
This is my very first fanfiction series (chapter 1 was very first publish I posted), so please excuse any mistakes I make. I'm going to make Naruto super OP like a DBZ character, BUT LISTEN. Don't leave yet. Listen. I'll make his enemies also as powerful or even stronger than him so the fights are enthusiastic. I won't make him destroy galaxies or anything, but hear me out. Goku's energy strength is enough to blow up solar systems, but his physical strength is barely enough to lift not even an island. The gap between his energy strength and physical strength is TOO big. I'll scale the gap smaller in Naruto's case. His physical strength will be higher than SSJ2 Goku's just to make him badass, but his energy strength will at MAXIMUM be able to destroy (SPOILER SPOILER) a planet at most. Not that intergalactic alien being stuff. So, we move onwards. _**THIS IS A REPOST. I AGREE WITH THE NARUSASU SHIT BEING KINDA CHEESY, SO I REMOVED**_** IT.**

Tsunade yelled "Sakura! Go heal Naruto! I'll tend to the shinobi!"

"Got it!"

Sakura ran as fast as she could, evading all the of the trees branches and attacks.

Tsunade continued to keep healing people with Katsuyu.

Sakura arrived by Naruto's motionless body within seconds.

"Naruto! Hang in there! I'll heal you!" screamed Sakura.

She put her hands on his chest and a green healing orb formed in her hands.

She had an extremely worried look on her face as she looked at Naruto's closed eyes on his face that was turning paler and paler.

_"Naruto."_ Thought Sakura. _"Ever since we were in the academy, I always underestimated you. I thought you were just a spoiled orphaned brat that had no discipline. I always cursed at you, hit you, yelled at you, and hurt you. During our genin days you proved me wrong countless times. You proved that you are truly a splendid shinobi. You never went back on your word and you saw the good side in everybody. I realized that you have gone through a lot of pain in the past but you still kept your smile up. If only I'd known how much pain you held behind that smile. If only I'd known earlier, I'd understand you more. I'd stop hurting you. I'd be a better person to you. After finding out that you were a Jinchuuriki and how the Akatsuki were after you, I grew protective of you and I just wanted to keep you safe from all harm. I didn't want you to be hurt anymore. I don't want you to face the pain that you've been feeling from childhood anymore from now on. I don't want you to face the pain of death anytime soon. So, please, Naruto. Hang in there!"_

Sakura pushed as much chakra into her healing as she could. She could still feel his heartbeat but it was growing fainter and fainter.

"NARUTO! You can't die just yet! We're all counting on you! Hang in there, Naruto! For us! We all need you to fight with us!"

Naruto could hear her words faintly, but didn't have the energy to respond.

_"This is weird..."_ Thought Naruto. _"Am I dying? I thought death was painful. This feels so...*sigh* relaxing... I just wanna go to a deep sleep...NO. I have to get up! I have to fight. They're all counting on me. I might not have Kurama's power, but I still have my own, which is plenty. I never go back on my word! That is my nindo, my ninja way!"_

Naruto pushed as hard as he could to move his hand, but all it did was just twitch a little bit. He was drained.

Sakura had tears pouring out of her eyes and dripping onto his motionless body. She didn't stop healing and kept at it.

Meanwhile with Madara, the shinobi were trying as hard as they could to break the new Susanoo. Including Sasuke, who Susanoo paled in comparison to Madara's.

Onoki was on Ay's back as he adjusted his weight to attack Madara full force.

"Raikage!"

"I know!"

Onoki made Ay lighter. The Raikage charged in to Madara's Susanoo at full power and speed. He jumped as high as he could with a loud battle roar. As Ay came down with all his electric chakra forced into his fist, Onoki made him heavier to make the impact stronger. Down came crashing the two Kage's onto Madara's Susanoo. An explosion of electricity arose at the point of impact. When the electricity dispersed, Madara's Susanoo was unharmed and the Kage's were breathing hard.

Mei shot a lava style jutsu at Madara but it could not harm his Susanoo.

_"Shit. There's got to be some way to defeat him._" Thought the Mizukage.

"There is a lot of sand in this area and I can use this to my advantage!" yelled Gaara.

He lifted up his right arm and a load of sand began to come up around Madara.

"Tsuchikage!"

"I got it!"

Onoki tapped the ground and the sand became lighter for Gaara to handle. As the sand around Madara rose up to cover him, Madara sliced away at the sand with his Susanoo. (Kind of like how Rock Lee was slicing Gaara's sand with the kunai knife during the Chuunin Exams.) The sand was too much to slice at for Madara, so it eventually ended up covering him along with his Susanoo. The sand engulfed the monster. Gaara covered up that layer of sand with multiple additional layers to ensure strength of this "barrier". "Tsuchikage!"

"I know!"

Onoki tapped the ground again and the sand became heavier so the barrier around Madara got stronger. For about 10 seconds, everything was quiet. So quiet that the breathing of the ninjas could be heard. Suddenly, the sand barrier exploded out, and everybody covered their eyes.

"What the...!"

"This is unreal!"

"Shit, this isn't looking good!"

Madara's Susanoo stood unfazed by this attempt to seal him. Madara, floating in the center, smirked at their petty attempts. "If you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of. You're wasting your own time as well as my own!"

"We won't let you get away with this, Madara!" Hashirama yelled as he continued attacking his Susanoo with his wood style attacks. He formed wood style logs that wrapped around the Susanoo's legs and tried to bind the limbs together. The Susanoo broke free of them with ease.

_"Damn, these guys are wasting time."_ Madara thought. _"I've got to do it now!"_

Despite all the shinobi that were climbing on his Susanoo and attacking every point they could, Madara moved his Susanoo Ten Tails body and ran over to Killer Bee.

The ninjas that clung to his body splattered all over the place as every step from the enormous giant caused tremors on the ground.

"You ain't capturin' me so easily, fool! Weeeeeeeee!" Killer Bee shouted as he lifted up Samehada and charged up Gyuki's chakra. The red cloak of Eight Tails could be seen surrounding him.

Not giving him any importance, Madara grabbed Killer Bee with his Susanoo hand faster than the latter could even follow. He struggled to get free from the grip, but it was too tight.

"You'll never get me, ya fool. Ya fool!"

"It's time to say goodbye, Eight Tails!"

Before Madara could absorb Killer Bee's chakra, a split second of Tobirama could be seen appearing next to Bee and disappearing just the moment after.

_"What a nuisance."_

Tobirama and Killer Bee reappeared a couple of yards away from Madara and looked up at him.

"You'll have to transform into your Tailed Beast state now! It's the only way we stand a chance against him!"

"I know that already, fool. Ya fool!"

Killer Bee started to form into Gyuki's body, as red chakra bubbles began floating around him. Within seconds, he was in the Eight Tails' form.

"We're going to have to surprise Madara with a Bijuu bomb. We can't do a direct frontal assault. That would be suicide." Tobirama yelled.

"There ain't no Hiraishin mark on that fool, ya fool!"

"That previous Jinchuuriki, Obito, had the mark on his back. Madara didn't kill him, he just absorbed him, so he also must have absorbed his seal as well. We'll never know unless we try!"

"Got it! Let's go!"

Tobirama put his hand on Gyuki's tentacle. In a flash, they disappeared, only to reappear with the Bijuu bomb ready behind Madara, who was busy fending off other ninjas.

Madara was surprised.

_"Damn it, they made it inside the Susanoo. No problem, however. I still have wood style, and this time with Ten Tails' chakra."_

Madara, in an instant, formed a rock-solid wooden barrier that shielded that Bijuu bomb from hitting him.

The collision made a "BOOM" effect on impact, but the special wood barrier didn't break.

"Dammit, too solid!" Tobirama yelled.

Madara's wooden barrier formed two large arms, one big enough to grab a man, and the other big enough to grab a Tailed Beast. The smaller one grabbed Tobirama and threw him outside the Susanoo, while the larger hand held onto Killer Bee and brought him close.

"Say goodbye, Eight Tails! Rinne-Ningendo!"

The chakra of Gyuki and Killer Bee started to leave Killer Bee's body and enter into Madara's body. Madara had an insane grin on his face, with his menacing glowing eyes wide open. Veins could be seen in his eyeballs as he stared into Killer Bee's lifeless eyes. His wooden hand threw Bee onto the ground.

"Bee!" Ay shouted from outside the Susanoo! "How dare you, Madara! I'll fucking destroy you! You bastard!"

Electricity danced around Ay more than it ever has. Everybody, especially the cloud ninjas, were surprised as they saw a power that they didn't know the Raikage had.

"Wow, Raikage is really strong!" yelled Darui.

"That guy is really something!" claimed Tsunade.

With blinding speed, Ay dashed at Madara's Susanoo, leaving a crater where he jumped from. He tackled the Ten Tails Susanoo with full strength. What happened next actually surprised Madara. The Susanoo was being pushed back with a great deal of force. Ay backed up and tackled the Susanoo once more, with all of remaining chakra focused into one strike. He ran at Madara and rammed into the enormous beast. The impact was so great and it sent the Ten Tails Susanoo, with Madara inside it, flying across the ground. The beast landed on its feet and skidded to a stop. Madara was furious.

"Raikage! RAIKAGE! You have pissed me off for the last time!"

The Ten Tails open its mouth, along with the Susanoo. Tendril-like fiery arms formed out from its neck and focused onto the front of its mouth. Black and blue energy started to form. It dwarfed the ordinary Bijuu bomb. It continued to grow in size. Ay had no choice but to just sit there and watch. His chakra had been completely drained.

Madara's Bijuu bomb was now starting to take on a yellow-ish color due to Kurama's chakra mixed with the Ten Tails. The gigantic Bijuu bomb started to get smaller.

"What's happening? Is the chakra going away?"

"No! He's condensing it into a single point to amplify the damage!"

"Watch out!"

The intensity of the Bijuu bomb was so heavy that it formed a crater where the Susanoo was standing (Like Naruto vs Orochimaru fight, in his 4-tails form, but this time the crater is a lot bigger).

"Ultra Bijuu bomb!"

The chakra sphere started to fly straight at the Raikage, who was panting.

"Heh, I guess this is the end for me, eh?"

As the Bijuu bomb closed in, it suddenly disappeared in front of Ay's face. A couple of seconds later, a huge explosion came from far away."

All the shinobi shielded themselves and were desperately trying to stand and not get blown from the sheer wind caused by that force.

Moments later, the force died down. Madara was enraged. Minato flashed in front of the Raikage.

"You've gone soft since we last fought."

"As young as ever eh, Minato?"

"Wow, Lord Fourth, you are really amazing!"

"Incredible!"

"He saved us from that blast!"

Madara was not amused. "I don't have time for this. I can't let this flower blossom!"

He charged his Susanoo at the tree and pulled out the Susanoo blade, which was glowing with the same chakra as the Ultra Bijuu bomb. His Susanoo jumped at the trees and swung at the tree with full force. The blade cut through a very small portion of the tree, but Madara was still applying as much force as he could.

"What is he doing?!"

"I thought he was protecting that tree!"

"Has he gone mad!"

"Doesn't matter, let's use this to our advantage!"

"Let's cut down that tree!"

Tsunade healed Ay with Katsuyu, and they were off towards the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: **THIS WILL NOT BE A ROMANCE FANFIC. THERE WON'T BE ANY LEMONS. I WILL NOT FOCUS TOO MUCH ON THE LOVE SIDE OF THE STORY, SO IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR JUST GOOD LONG-LASTING NARUSAKU MOMENTS, GO ELSEWHERE. I'll try to avoid OC character's because I think too many OC's can ruin a fanfiction (ahem - Golden Fox). BTW, about my writing being centered at the middle, this is my style. I think it's more organized this way, and I'm more comfortable this way. Sorry if it's hard, just please try to deal with it. :) K, so let's get on with the story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madara's and the Ten Tails' power was radiating with just intensity that the rotation of the mixed chakra caused a tornado effect around him.

The weaker ninjas could barely get near him while the tougher ones were able to go up to the tree.

Madara was focusing all of his and the Ten Tails' power to cut the tree down, but his Susanoo blade was stuck in a halfway slice at the trunk.

_"Damn, I didn't think this thing would be so tough. Even the Sage's power has trouble cutting it down."_ Madara thought.

All of the ninjas shot their strongest jutsus at the tree to try and take it down, but, despite having stopped the chakra-absorbing branch attackes, the tree formed a skin-tight layer of chakra around its body to shield itself from all the attacks.

"Stand aside, Shinobi. Only the Sage's power is able to pass through the tree's chakra skin." Madara claimed.

All of the shinobi continued to persist and attack the tree with full force. Fire, lightning, earth, wind, water, and wood all lashed out at the tree simultaneously but even combined, the attacks did not get past the barrier.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the battlefield, Naruto's breathing was slowing down and Sakura was trying desperately to get him up.

"Naruto! Naruto!" cried Sakura, as she shook his body.

"Hhhmmmm..." Naruto could barely make any sounds.

"Hang in there, Naruto. I'll get you up and running in no time! Just...a little-more!" Sakura was panting hard and sweating from spending so much chakra to try to heal Naruto.

Before she could do anything else, she heard an enormous explosion. She looked over at the source of the explosion and saw a huge cloud of gathered dust. It took a couple of seconds for the dust to settle, but when it did, the sight caused Sakura's eyes to shoot wide as well as the eyes of the enter alliance.

There lay the fallen figure of the tree with Madara's raging Ten Tails Susanoo standing over it, sword drawn with black-yellowish swirly chakra flowing through it, with small sparks of electricity.

"The deed is done." Madara claimed.

"Madara! Why have you done this? Was this your plan from the start?" Hashirama was confused.

"You've always been a fool, Hashirama. When will you ever learn that people are not always what they show themselves to be? You've got to stop thinking with your eyes and ears."

Tobirama stepped in. "What was this all for, Madara? What was your purpose?"

"It's so simple. How do you not see the result? Back in our days, we had clans fighting each other. The idea of peace between just two families seemed too ridiculous to even think about. Nobody back then would ever think that two villages, or two countries would ever join hands. Everybody your enemy, that is what life was. Don't you remember, Hashirama? Here you all are today, almost a century from that time, standing before me as an alliance of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Clan fueds have long since faded away, and villages have joined hands with each other. The best way to unite two forces is to give them a mutual enemy. I've taken on the role of fulfilling that role on my own. That is, until I found Obito, who was a perfectly clean Uchiha child that I could mold into somebody with my views on life. It may not have been the most merciful way to achieve peace, but in every major event, somebody has to do the dirty work. The expense of that corruption is an alliance between all of you shinobi. This was what I wanted from the start. I had bigger dreams than you, Hashirama. You were too idiotic to see that. This was my plan all along. This is my true dream." Madara sighed, and looked down.

All of the shinobi were in awe, as some even dropped their swords. Clattering of weapons hitting the ground could be heard.

"No way. This can't be..."

"You mean to tell me this is what he wanted?"

"He took on that burden all by himself?"

"I can't believe it."

"Somebody has to function as the mutual enemy, but I had to make drastic measures to make this happen. I turned Obito into a criminal and played with his perspectives and motives just for my own selfish desires. He never got his desires fulfilled, and died with angst and regret in his heart, while I have fulfilled my desires. I can never rid myself of the guilt that overcame me during the time I was carrying out my actions. Apologies will change nothing from now on. So I will proceed to do what will be the best for this world. I will return to the dead that I belong to, but before that..."

Madara disabled his Susanoo and his Tailed Beast Transformation, landed on the ground, and performed some hand seals and activated his Ten Tails' eyes, which started to glow again.

"I can't die so selfishly with all this power. It's time for me to return what I've stolen, with the exception of Obito. He's become too dangerous for this world. There is no other way to bring peace to him besides this."

Kakashi lowered his head at hearing this. (Yes, he's back. I didn't bother writing about his return from Kamui dimension.)

Chakra started to form around Madara's body, swirling violently as rocks lifted up all around him. The ground all around him began to crack and break.

"Madara! What are you doing?!" Tobirama asked.

Hashirama agreed. "Brace yourself, Tobirama! He might be preparing another attack!"

"Tailed Beast Extraction!"

A huge burst of chakra shot out from Madara's body and started to form into a silhouette of the Ten Tails' body. The chakra silhouette condensed into his hand and Madara held it like a ball. As the chakra around him danced more, it started to get sucked into the ball in Madara's hand. He slammed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

In a giant cloud of smoke, the Ten Tails stood before the alliance with Madara standing on top of its head. It let out a thunderous roar.

"This guy is crazy!"

"Brace yourselves!"

"Is he going to attack again?!"

"How did he survive a Tailed Beast extraction?!"

"He's an Edo Tensei, remember?"

Madara looked at Sasuke. "You, young Uchiha. You are the last of our kind. It's up to you to continue our clan, and hopefully this time around, we'll be a clan of peace and prosperity. Not one of torture and hate. It's up to you to finish what I started. To right my wrongs. The only person who can revive the Uchiha is you, and the fate rests upon your hands. Therefore, I will give you this power of the Ten Tails."

This surprised everybody.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in shocked. "What do you mean-"

"It's time for me to go."

Madara put his palms together, and all the chakra around him and the Ten Tails started to spin furiously.

The chakra shot forward towards Sasuke, who couldn't react fast enough. The chakra entered Sasuke's torso. Sasuke screamed in pain, as everybody watched in awe at what was happening before their eyes.

As the chakra entered Sasuke's body, the force of the energy blasted everybody away from him. Sasuke kept on screaming as he started to slowly float up in the air, with the chakra still being transferred to him from Madara's body.

With one last push, a huge burst of chakra went crashing to Sasuke's body, knocking his unconcious body backwards onto the dirt. The chakra slowly entered his body, and left Sasuke unconcious.

"Madara, what have you done!" Tobirama yelled.

"This is for the best. My time to leave has come. I just hope this alliance isn't temporary and continues to hold together even after this is over." Madara turned back.

"So you're telling me your entire goal this entire time was to just unite the shinobi nations?" Hashirama questioned.

"That's right. My ways may not have been the most orthodox, but I did what needed to be done. In order to achieve true happiness, sacrifices must be made. An example of this sacrifice was Obito. I ruined his entire life by making him live a lie, working towards a false goal, only for my own ulterior motive. I wish things didn't have to come to this, but I'll gladly take on the role of the scapegoat for bringing together the shinobi." Madara looked up and sighed.

"My leave is long overdue. I bid you all farewell."

"Madara, wait-"

Madara slammed his palms together and, instantly, chakra started to form all around him, shaking the ground once again.

Meanwhile over with Naruto's condition, Sakura was almost out of chakra because she was giving it everything she had to heal Naruto, whose heartbeat couldn't be felt by the average person. Sakura's years of medic experience told her that Naruto was alive, but barely hanging on by a thread. Drips of sweat and tears slid down her face as she was on the brink of exhaustion, panting hard.

Suddenly, she felt a huge chakra coming from Madara. She looked over to see what was happening and saw Madara's Rinnegan, which was back to normal, glowing and his body surrounded by a slight aura of the same color.

"Madara, what are you doing?!" Hashirama yelled.

"I'm going to cancel my Edo Tensei."

"That's impossible. You're here by Kabuto's Edo Tensei, which was cancelled. It didn't apply to you since you broke free. Even if Kabuto were to try to cancel it now, it would be impossible unless you somehow find a way to re-bind yourself to the jutsu." Orochimaru concluded.

"There's no need for it. The Rinnegan has an ability to cancel any resurrection jutsu. The Edo Tensei, while not the average resurrection, still requires a binding of the soul into a body. The Rinnegan can extract a soul from any resurrection jutsu and send it back to where it was before said jutsu." Madara stated.

"No way. Is such a jutsu really possible?"

"Don't believe a word he says, for all we know he could be preparing another attack!"

"He cut down the tree!"

"We can't be too careful. It could just be a cover-up for an even greater scheme! Be on your guard!"

"Release!" Madara yelled.

Suddenly, Madara's chakra caused an explosion, sending everybody flying backwards throughout the battlefield.

The blast kept growing and growing until it covered the entire battlefield. When the blast died down, it turned the entire battlefield into a huge crater. (Think of Vegeta's suicide against Buu). None of the ninjas died from that blast, but there was no sign of Madara anywhere nearby.

"Where's Madara?!"

"What just happened?"

"I can't sense his chakra anymore. Is he hiding?"

"Did he really eliminate himself?"

Hashirama had no words to say.

_"Madara. Did you really do that just to bring peace to our villages? This was your true dream? This is what you were doing all along? I can't believe it. If only I'd known about this before. If only..."_.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Sakura used her hands to crawl up to a kneeling position.

_"Where's Naruto?"_ She looked around frantically. _"Damn it! I should have stayed close to him! Where is he! I can't sense his chakra. Don't tell me he's..."_.

She felt a pat on her shoulder. She gasped and looked behind her only to see Kakashi standing there with a depressed look on his face. He shook his head, and with that gesture, Sakura knew everything she needed to know.

Kakashi looked down in shame at failing to protect his student. Minato landed next to him.

"Kakashi, what happened to Naruto?"

Kakashi couldn't bring himself to look at his sensei's eyes. He continued to look down at his feet, with his hair covering his face. "Sensei..." Minato saw a drop fall from Kakashi's face. "He's gone. I've failed my duty as a sensei to protect your son. Forgive me, sensei."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started to shiver, as tears came pouring down from her eyes instantly as she formed the information that the spiky-haired blond Jinchuuriki that she knew was no longer with them. He was gone, and he would never come back again.


End file.
